Spectra Phantom
Spectra Phantom (vroeger Keith Clay) is een oud-Vexos lid en oud-lid van het Bakugan Strijdige Strijders Verzet . Hij had eerst het Pyrus attribuut, maar is nu overgeschakeld op Darkus . Zijn Persoonlijke Bakugan is Infinity Helios . Spectra of Keith, hij is altijd Mira 's broer. Anime Bakugan: Nieuw Vestroia Spectra maakte zijn debuut in een gevecht tegen Baron. Zijn Pyrus Viper Helios versloeg Nemus en Tigrerra met gemak, Tigrerra werd meegenomen en door Hydron tot bronzen standbeeld gemaakt. Baron was er het hart van in, zeker toen hij Dan ontmoette. Spectra stuurde de Vexos op verschillende missies om het Verzet te verslaan, maar na verschillende verliezen nam hij het heft in eigen handen en ging met zijn sidekick Gus tegen Dan vechten. Dan was bijna verslagen toen Shun hem letterlijk te hulp vloog. Shun versloeg Gus terwijl Dan de kansen keerde tegen Spectra. Door Helios' pestpraat over Tigrerra kende Drago een krachtpiek, waarna Spectra een spoor van verraad, zeggende dat 'als hij de Dragonoid in handen zou krijgen dat die dan geen speeltje zou worden', dus dat hij Drago niet aan Hydron zou geven zodra hij hem had. Later ging Spectra samen met Gus en Lync achter enkele Verzetsleden aan naar de aarde via Dr. Michaëls Dimensietransportsysteem. Hij nam Runo als gijzelaar om Dan voor een ultimatum te stellen: de Vexos joinen of Runo in gevaar brengen. De Strijders splitsten op en achtervolgden elk een vijand. Ondertussen onthulde Spectra dat hij eigenlijk tegen Hydron's heerschappij was en hem samen met Dan ten val wilde brengen. Hij toonde zijn goodwill door door Runo vrij te laten, deze actie maakte Mira's vermoeden dat Hij haar broer Keith is alleen maar sterker, ze dacht namelijk dat hij in de Vexos infiltreerde om de Bakugan te bevrijden. Maar men onthult dat Spectra en Gus Hydron alleen maar van de Vestaalse troon willen zodat Spectra die zelf kan bestijgen. Ondertussen had Dan Spectra's voorstellen afgewezen wanneer Alice opeens verscheen door Masquerade's warp card. Ze nam Spectra en Gus mee terug naar het lab,thumb|De eerste keer masker af Dan ging vrijwillig ook mee. Daar werden Spectra en Gus door Dr. Michaël teruggestuurd naar Nieuw Vestroia . Ze konden echter terugkeren naar de aarde waar Gus het opnam tegen Mira. Als ze won moest Spectra zijn masker afzetten, als ze verloor moest ze de Vexos joinen. Ze won, Spectra zette zijn masker af (zeer tegen de zin van Gus) en hij bleek inderdaad Mira's broer Keith te zijn. Ze lieten Mira versteend van verbazing achter, haar grootste vijand was haar broer! Later toonde Spectra hoe slecht hij echt was door Drago gevangen te nemen na gebruik van een Verboden Bekwaamheidskaart. Een oude waarzegster had hem voorspeld vlak voor zijn gevecht met Dan dat zijn lot verschrikkelijk zou zijn als hij verder zou gaan met zijn plannen, hij sloeg haar advies af. Zijn geplande gevecht met Dan vond plaats, en de Verboden Kaart liet hem toe Drago te bemachtigen. Op de terugweg naar zijn schuilplaats op het industrieterrein kwam hij de waarzegster opnieuw tegen, ze zei dat zijn lot nog vreselijker was, als antwoord gooide Spectra haar kristallen bol in scherven. In zijn tweede gevecht met Dan gebruikte Spectra de krachten van de Verboden Kaarten om Drago tot het uiterste te drijven, Dan was erop uit om Drago van de slechterik terug te winnen. Daarvoor sloot hij een bondgenootschap met Apollonir en gooide de oude Bakugan in Drago's lichaam, zo werd Drago bevrijd uit Spectra's greep. Spectra leek echter niet teleurgesteld over zijn verlies, zeggende tegen Gus dat hij alle nodige data van Drago verzameld had, die hij zou gebruiken om samen met Professor Clay zijn ultieme halfmechanische Bakugan te maken: Cyborg Helios. Met deze halfmechanische Bakugan kon hij Mira dwingen om de Vexos te joinen nadat hij haar had verslagen in en gevecht. Hij sloot de Strijders op in een electrische kooi om te verhinderen dat ze terug naar Nieuw Vestroia konden gaan. Helaas voor Spectra zijn ze toch ontsnapt en gevlucht naar Dr. Michaël's lab. Omdat alleen diegenen met een Gauntlet konden vertrekken gingen Dan en Baron alleen. Spectra hielp Mira om Shun, Ace, en Marucho te bevrijden in the kelders van Beta City, terwijl Baron en Dan in gevecht met Shadow and Mylene waren. Hierdoor kreeg hij steeds meer wantrouwen in zijn teamgenoten, vooral Mylene. Ook Mira keerde zich tegen haar broer door in een gevecht tegen Dan en Ace opzettelijk te verliezen, hoewel ze tegen Spectra haar woord zou houden na het verloren gevecht tegen hem. Aan de voet van Gamma City troffen Dan en Spectra elkaar opnieuw. Spectra daagde hem uit in een poging om Drago te doden zodat Helios als enige Ultieme Bakugan zou overblijven. Verder begon hij met het gebruik van de enorm sterke Maxus Helios tegen Drago door enkele Bakugan aan Helios te koppelen, deze Bakugan waren oorspronkelijk voor Hydron bestemd. Tijdens dat gevecht werd de Dimensiecontroller van Vestpalace vernietigd waarna Dan en Spectra een Gauntlet Gevecht begonen: aan hun Gauntlets verschenen lichtzwaarden. Vlak voor het Palace ontplofte redde Gus Spectra samen met de Bakugan die Mylene had 'weggegooid als oud vuil': Brontes en Elico. Hij en Spectra vlogen dan met de Vestalvernietiger naar een ander deel van de dimensie om hun volgende zet voor te bereiden. Categorie:Aliens Categorie:Vestalen Categorie:Pyrus Strijders Categorie:Darkus Strijders